Onee-chan
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Mi más grande deseo es una segunda oportunidad de vivir, que puedas verme y hablarme y entonces con tu amable voz me digas "Realmente te extrañe, muchas gracias por cuidarme onee-chan" Estos son los sentimientos de tu hermana mayor, Alicia Testarossa.


Hola lectores mios, no estoy muerta, ando sin internet y ahora que estoy en casa de una amiga se me ocurrio aprovechar y publicarles algo, esto fue algo que se me ocurrio en mi tiempo desaparecida, espero lo disfruten. De quien se enamoro Alicia lo dejo a su libre albedrío, conociendome ya saben a quien me imagine :D

* * *

Yo siempre he estado ahí y tú no te has dado cuenta. He velado por tu protección desde que naciste tal cual haría un ángel guardián, aunque en realidad yo no poseo tal título de honor.

Yo soy la causa de tu mayor desgracia pero igual de tu más grande bendición. Me he encargado de darte tanto felicidad como tristeza.

Aún recuerdo cuando naciste, Precia Testarossa, nuestra madre, te creó como una vida artificial de mí, no eras más no eras una muñeca. Mamá te instaló todas mis memorias guardadas en mi cuerpo en estado de hibernación, tal vez por eso estoy aquí, realmente no me importa el porqué, si no el para qué.

Fui yo quien borro la mayor cantidad de mis memorias de ti, mi amada hermana menor. Cambie mi presencia en ellos, no eran más que unos falsos recuerdos pero así eras feliz, por ende yo igual. Fue cuando comenzaste a reaccionar ante tu verdadero nombre: Fate Testarossa.

Eso igualmente trajo la desgracia, de seguro lo sabes, de la nada mamá parecía estar desesperada y apareció Linith para entrenarte en cuanto a magia, físicamente tenías siete años, pero en realidad apenas llevabas dos años como verdaderamente eras. Entonces me enteré de que mamá planeaba usarte como su arma.

Yo ya sabía que no podía intervenir directamente, nadie me veía nadie me escuchaba, solo podían sentir una microscópica parte de mi sentir. Gracias a mis ganas de detener el que mamá te explotara guie a Linith al laboratorio de nuestra madre creyendo que le haría entrar en razón, tu bien sabes lo que paso después. Linith se fue.

Las clases de mamá eran cada vez más duras y necesitabas algo de alegría en tu vida. Linith ya no estaba, solo quedaban el dispositivo que ella dejó para ti y sus hechizos los cuales decidiste adoptar como propios, se lo mucho que la admirabas. Pensé primero en los gatos ya que me gustaban mucho, pero lo descarté ya que eso no sería completamente original, y mi madre te vería aún más como una copia que como su segunda hija. Entonces, como caídos del cielo, vi una manada de lobos, ellos al parecer podían verme y sentirme (cosa que nunca he entendido) asi que espantarlos fue cosa fácil, pero tomé a una cachorra y la llevé conmigo cerca del árbol en el que solías leer. Una cosa con la que no conté es que hiciera tanto frío y que la cachorra llevaba días sin comer, seguía siendo una niña, lo debes comprender.

Sin duda eres alguien demasiado afable, convertir un animal que acabas de ver solo para salvarle la vida no es algo que hiciera cualquiera, menos una niña pequeña. Incluso los más grandes magos son incapaces de crear familiares mientras que para todos es demasiado difícil. Pero tú de verdad eres sorprendente, un verdadero prodigio.

Arf, fue el nombre que decidiste para ella, la verdad no fue algo muy creativo pero era lo único que por ese entonces podía decir, hasta que le enseñaste a hablar. Arf le dio una pequeña luz a tu vida por un año completo y me di por bien servida, pero de nuevo pasó algo que nunca imaginé.

Yo conozco perfectamente como era realmente mamá, el ver que comenzaba a golpearte fue algo demasiado impactante para mí. Arf tomó su máxima forma como un adulto para tratar de protegerte pero no resultó. Ahora veía el temor en tu mirada y el rencor en el de Arf pero se adaptaron, a pesar de todo la seguías queriendo.

Poco a poco te volviste más solitaria, había una profunda soledad y tristeza en tu mirada más aún asi tu afabilidad dominaba. Takamachi Nanoha fue la única aparte de mí en ver eso y por eso evite que la mataras.

Cuando pudiste matarla con un simple tajo en el cuello mi voluntad llegó a ti y te detuviste. De no haberlo hecho en una máquina de matar te hubieras convertido y tu destino sería trágico, yo lo vi y por eso lo cambie.

—Quiero que seas mi amiga—dijo ella ante tu perplejidad, no reaccionaste y no respondiste, simplemente huiste.

Cuando Arf cayó herida a la tierra fui yo quien guio a una de las amigas de Nanoha hacia ella, y la hice hablar. Todo siguió su curso, Nanoha te derrotó, sus poderes de alguna manera habían superado los tuyos. Pero de nuevo pasó algo que no imaginé, el que mamá te contara todo y que el hecho de que "borrara" tus memorias no sirvió realmente dado a que estas regresaron y se mezclaron con las tuyas propias. Te quebraste, no había mucho que hacer y aun debían detener los planes de mi madre pero ellos te necesitaban. Nanoha más que nadie.

Despertaste y tomaste tu propia decisión, aquella que cambiaría tu vida, tu afabilidad mezclados con ambos recuerdos casi te hacen caer pero mamá lo evito, recordó nuestra vieja promesa y de alguna manera te rechazó para salvarte, tenías una nueva oportunidad y supiste aprovecharla.

Antes de partir con la Administración pediste un encuentro con Nanoha donde por fin le diste una respuesta y aceptaste su amistad, pero al ser tu primera amiga no sabías como actuar y ella pacientemente te lo explico, al momento de despedirse ambas lloraron en un cálido abrazo, el primer abrazo cargado de amor, verdadero amor. Yo sabía lo que pasaría a la larga.

Primero debiste pagar por mis pecados y los de Mamá, (cosa de la que no estoy muy feliz) posteriormente te convertiste en una agente temporal del bureau y esperabas ansiosa el reencontrarte con Nanoha, tu primera amiga.

La manera de hacer amigos de ustedes dos es bastante curiosa, primero pelean a muerte y después se amistan, sin duda tanto Nanoha como tú me dan demasiada risa.

Lo digo porque ellos aparecieron, los Wolkenritter, los guardianes del libro de la oscuridad, en ese momento Nanoha era más fuerte que tú, más aún asi la derrotaron muy fácilmente, no lo dudaste ni un segundo y saltaste a su defensa, desde ahí todos supimos que siempre la protegerías mientras que un sentimiento distinto a la amistad comenzó a nacer y no fui la única testigo de ello. Linith apareció a mi lado, ella estaba en el mismo estado que yo, ahora nosotras dos te estábamos cuidando.

Mientras la batalla contra el libro se desataba algo extraño pasó. No podía verte más, era como si estuviera en un sueño, una voz femenina me habló y me preguntó mi más deseado deseo.

—Solo quiero estar con mi familia, y Fate es parte de ella, mi adorada hermana menor.

De nuevo mis sentidos se bloquearon y desperté en mi antigua habitación, tú y Arf estaban a mi lado, era de noche y entre tus manos sostenías a Bardiche. Mi egoísmo fue mayor y te lo arrebate, no quería que te fueras, quería que estuvieras siempre conmigo, ser tu hermana mayor por siempre, tu adorada "onee-chan", así que volví a dormir.

— ¿Alicia…? ¿Linith…? —preguntaste en medio de tu confusión y seguí como siempre, como si este sueño fuera verdad, sabía qe este igualmente era tu gran deseo, tu llanto me lo demostró, pero…

— ¿Qué más da si es un sueño? —pregunte ante tu determinación a irte—Linith, Mamá y yo podemos darte toda la felicidad que habías deseado.

—Lo siento—te disculpaste mientras te ponías de pie—Pero, debo irme—sonreíste amargamente mientras caminabas debajo de la lluvia. Te tome de la manga y te extendí a Bardiche.

—La verdad es que ya lo sabía—confesé—Pero aunque sea dentro de un sueño realmente quería estar contigo.

Me abrazaste y lloramos juntas, la tristeza era inmensa al saber que nunca podríamos ser una verdadera familia, nunca podríamos estar juntas en un mismo tiempo, una estaba condenada a ver a la otra, y yo prefería mil veces ser yo.

De nuevo volví a ser una persona omnipresente en tu vida, vi cómo junto a Nanoha y la dueña del libro, Yagami Hayate vencían a la oscuridad del libro de la oscuridad.

El tiempo pasó y todo estuvo en paz, los sentimientos de ambas incrementaban hasta que llegaron a un punto donde ya no se podían negar ni detener y el detonante para que estos afloraran sin ningún reparo fue el accidente de Nanoha.

Aún recuerdo cómo fue que lloraste por su temporada en coma, como sufrías con su depresión y como le animaste. Este accidente les beneficio, fuera de que se declararon (algo muy hermoso por cierto) lograste superar el más grade de tus fantasmas, a nuestra madre, y eso lo sé gracias a que ahora ella junto a Linith esta con nosotras, protegiéndote.

Claro que el pasado volvió a fluir, sabíamos que eso podría pasar, pero nunca que sucediera pronto. Jail Scaglietti fue el responsable, al tiempo en que te trajo tragedia les dio un gran regalo, a su hija, Vivio Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown.

Nanoha dejó su trabajo para pasar tiempo con Vivio y tu seguiste como enforcer para protegerlas a ambas, poco a poco comenzaste a superar a Nanoha nuevamente, es realmente difícil ser tú. Todos pelean por tu atención, Caro, Erio, Vivio, Nanoha… y yo.

Me la he pasado cuidándote pero eso no significa que eso haya sido lo único que haya hecho. Logré que mi madre realmente comenzara a verte como una hija, y que tanto ella como Linith pudieran encontrar su descanso en paz, pero yo sigo aquí, observándote ser feliz, no lo reprocho, me alegra de hecho. Yo igual me encariñé con Lindy, con Nanoha, con Chrono, Amy, Vivio, Einhart, etc. Yo como tú me enamore y veo a esa persona ser feliz con su familia pero sin una persona especial, a veces es como si me sintiera, supiera que existo y por ende esperara pero sé que no es así.

Es verdad que desearía verla, abrazarla, besarla, al igual que quiero verte, tocarte, jugar reír y más cosas de hermanas. Pero mi más grande deseo es una segunda oportunidad de vivir, que puedas verme y hablarme y entonces con tu amable voz me digas "Realmente te extrañe, muchas gracias por cuidarme onee-chan"

Estos son los sentimientos de tu hermana mayor, Alicia Testarossa.


End file.
